It's Complicated
by fuzzyfluffycurly121314
Summary: Used to be titled one day, same story.Victoria changed Bella after Edward left .100 years later she's moving back to Forks , but when another head of bronze hair shows up This could mean trouble for Bella. Sorry i suck at summries T 4 me potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

_**Bella pov**_

"_It will be as if I never existed"_ were the last words _he_ said to me before leavening .As_ he_ ran I heard someone or _something_ behind me.

I was to numb to move, Victoria came up behind me "how sad" she mocked "you've lost your mate and I've lost mine and we both have to spend eternity without them".

I was confused I'm only human ,then it hit me "no" I whispered .I felt her teeth sink into my neck just before the fire erupted , I felt to the ground but I did not scream. If this pain meant death the I would welcome him with open arms.

The fire raged for three days. Three long painful day and the blackness never came .I was awake the entire time .The fire never stopped or weekend it only grew stronger and stronger .As the fire disappeared in my limbs It grew in my heart .My heart beat slower and slower. Until it beat it's last.

I opened my eyes and expected to see Edw-_him _.I looked around and remembered Victoria bite me, _he _left .The finally words _he_ spoke to me came rushing back _"It will be as if I never existed"._

_(A/N:_** I hope you like it. I just want to make this clear before you go on Edward left Bella ****ON**** her ****birthday**** .Its important you ****remember**** that. Thanks now onto Chapter 1)**

_**100 years later in forks**_

'_I was going back home.'_ This was my thought as I boarded the plane to Port Angeles.

I Isabella Marie Swan was moving back to where my one and only love left me. Here goes nothing.

I guess you're wondering what I've been doing for a hundred years.

I traveled to Italy after two years in a forest trying to grasp the vegetarian diet.

Aro was pleased with my shield .I spent 50 years perfecting it and gaining new powers. You see in I put my shield around a vampire with a power I get the power but they keep it (I kind a copy it).

I gained most of the powers in the Volturi in cluing mind reading (from a distance and with contact), I gained Jane and Alec's powers, I can Change my appearance, and I have the power to turn invisible

So I can change my appearance and with this I left Italy as a Blond haired, blue eyed 25-year old lady. I've been traveling for the last 48 years.

I change my appearance before I boarded the plane. I had long bronze hair, Emerald green eyes and was about 5'7" and was a little tan. I chose this appearance because I wanted something of his to come to Forks with me.

I also change my name when I move so I don't cause suspicion, especially since I've been to Forks before .I was going to be Ella Masen, I was posing as a 16-year old girl with a traveling father and a dead mother.

I would be living in Charles' old house .I bought in after he died from depression of losing me. I would be attending Forks high .Again.

.

_**Edward's pov  
**_

I am the world biggest idiot.

_Why?_

Because I left my true love Bella and she was mulled by a bear an hour after I left Forks 100 years ago.

I told I didn't want her and left her in a forest and she died.

On her birthday a special day and I ruined it.

Now my family has decided to move back to Forks.

We all miss Bella, especially Alice she won't got shopping unless it's absolute needed.

Jasper is a never ending pit of regret for almost killing Bella.

Emmett doesn't crack jokes anymore and hardly ever smiles.

Rosalie feels bad for making Bella think she hated her.

Carlisle and Esme feel like they've lost a daughter.

And I lost the love of my life.

I don't think this could get any worse.

**Thanks for reading this is my first story please review and tell me if I should continue this story thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2: school suprize

**Thanks 4 the reviews I really appreciate it. I might not update often because I'm still in school and my teachers decided to pile it on in the last 6 weeks of school.I re-did this chapter to make it a little longer. Thank you to any one and every one who added me to story-alert, favorite author or Favorite story .I love you all **

**Enjoy**

_Chapter 2: School_

_Bella's pov_

I walked thought the door of the house I lived in during my human life.

I set all my bags down and looked at the dust covered furniture and pictures on the wall.

I unpacked my stuff and checked the time 5:52 I open my closet and pulled out a gray shirt that stopped mid thigh that said 'Bet You Can't Read My Mind' from that new book 'Nightlight' and a pair of blue jeans and brushed thought my bronze hair .

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I got in my blue Ford Mustang GT Coupe **(I don't know much about cars so if anyone does please send me a message) **and drove to Forks high

When I got to Forks high the parking lot was almost empty. I parked my car and walked to the front office.

Behind the front desk was a beach blond girl with plain blue eyes that looked in her I approached her she looked up _' I wonder if she's single'_ she thought "can I help you" she questioned looking at my body _' I wonder if she'd swing the other way ' _" I'm new here and I'd like my schedule " I told her trying to keep the disgust out of my voice " Ella Mason".

She started looking thought the files on her desk "here you go sweetie "she said handing me my schedule "have your teachers sign this and bring it back to me after school I'm Miss. Deveins by the way" I grabbed the slip and walked out as the warning bell rang.

Forks high here I come.

I looked at my schedule as I walked out.

_**Period 1: Language arts Adv - Mrs. Vinson**_

_**Period 2: Geography – Mr. Raize**_

_**Period 3: Reading –Ms. Steffen**_

_**Period 4: math –Ms. Taylor**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 5: Biology – Mr. Beno**_

_**Period 6: Gym –Coach Dardon**_

I folded it up and threw away the map, I wouldn't need it

I headed to my first period Language Arts.

I walked through the door before the bell rung .I walked up to Mrs. Vinson; she's a short fat lady who smells like she's never used soap. She wore a large shirt that made her stomach stick out more her hair is turning gray from its original brownish color and her tiny round glasses squish her fat head.

"Hello" I smiled polity "Hello dear how I may help you" she questioned "I was told to have all my teachers sign this "I said handing her the slip she signed and told me to sit in the seat in the back of the class.

The rest of the class flooded in. Mrs. Vinson didn't make me in traduce myself, for which I was thankful.

The rest of my classes were uneventful.

I walked to lunch and sat at a table abandoned in the far end of the cafeteria. I pulled out my book _Love, Stargirl __**(book I'm currently reading I love it!) **_and started to read.

"Hello can we sit here" I heard a strangely familiar bell-like voice ask .I looked up and came face to face with a pair of golden eyes and pixie-like features.


	3. AN

**I am sorry but I have writer's block I will try to post chapter 3 by the end of the month **

**Thank you to those who added me to story and author alert**

**Thank for reading**


	4. Chapter 3Help Me

_**I had writes block and still kind of do so the chapters will be short until I figure out how I want to get to where I'm going so sorry**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Jasper: say it **_

_**Me: will you go out with me**_

_**Jasper: maybe**_

_**Me: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**_

_**Jasper :( runs away)**_

_**Me: Where did he go?**_

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's pov_

_I must be dreaming _I thought.

The average dream last 5 to 7 minutes, but vampires don't sleep so I can't be dreaming.

_DAMN!_

"Sure "I answered .Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward Sat down around the table.

"I'm Alice, that's Rose and Emmett her boy friend. My boyfriend Jasper and Edward" She introduced pointing to everyone. "I'm Ella Mason" told her. I think I saw Edward stiffen when I said my name .They sat with trays of untouched food all staring at different places in the room except Alice

"Aren't you hungry Ella?" Alice questioned "Not really"

_Note to self: buy lunch tomorrow _

They look so dead. What's wrong with them?

"Are you new here Ella?" Alice inquired

"Yea I just moved here with my dad yesterday" I lied

"Cool from where"

_Think Bella Think_

"Carson City, Nevada"

_What are these 20 questions?_

When the bell rang I almost ran to biology. I had the teacher sing my slip and sat in the same seat from the last time I was here.

I watch everyone slowly crowed thought the door. Mr. Beno started the class immediately after the late bell rang.

5 minutes later guess who walks thought the god dam door? Go on guess.

Could this day get any worse? Yes, yes it could.

The only empty seat in the whole fucking room is next to me.

_Oh lord help me_

Edward walked slowly over to the seat, head down dragging his feet eyes glued to the floor.

"Mr. Cullen one tardier and you will have a lunch detention, understood?"

Edward nodded keeping his eyes on the desk.

It pained me to see him so sad and depressed.

_Why? He Left YOU in the forest at the hands of Vitoria_

**He didn't know she was out there **

_So he left you in the forest. _

Great now I'm arguing with myself.

_You know I'm right_

**SHUT UP!**

"Now turn to your neighbor and discuss what project you two will be working on. You may choose from any one the board."

_**Crap!**_

(I don't know how to do a line so here is my line)**-Line-line-line-line-**

**That's all I could come up with I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
